Falsifiability
by Betryal
Summary: These are one shots of Dib trying to prove the paranormal, while weeding out the false. Join Dib in his miniquests. Other characters will be involved in this.
1. Haunted

Author's Notes:  
  
I never write about Dib, and decided to give him his own one-shots. These will be Dib focus. Some may be pointless, but I'm trying to get a feel for his character.  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think

* * *

Haunted 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

_Voices_

* * *

__File 27: Widow's Woods

_Under the full moon for one night alone a small farmhouse appears. Sightings have been reported, but upon approaching, it vanishes from sight. Within this cemetery, sightings of a woman in white have been seen. Many different levels of activity have been reported._

The night air chilled his skin; snow fell upon his head as he stared down the dark path. The narrow path of dirt and rocks would barely allow his form to fit. He sneezed and groaned as white icy flurries fell from the sky. Pulling his black trench coat closer to his form, he glanced down at his sister. Her eyes were glued to the Gameslave that she lovingly took everywhere with her. The volume was turned down and the light from the screen illuminated their position in the darkness. He sighed and watched his breath float away in a shade of white upon the icy air.

"Are you ready Gaz?" Dib questioned with an excited grin.

"Why am I doing this again?" Gaz questioned without missing a beat on her game.

"Because I offered to do your chores," Dib replied with flat look.

"You do them anyway," Gaz mumbled with a smirk.

"You need to pay attention because I need a witness," Dib stated.

"If I pay attention I'll die of stupidity," Gaz dryly said as she turned the game off.

"That should have already happened…I mean you do pay attention in high school," Dib corrected with a nervous grin.

"Let's go before you join the family in this ghost house," Gaz growled as she jammed her game into her pocket.

Dib almost squealed as he handed her the tape recorder. He tightly gripped his camcorder and stepped onto the dirt path. His boots crunched as the snow began to cover the ground. Gaz grunted and pulled her jacket closer to her body. Her black pants began to moisten from the snow. She calmly followed Dib and grinned whenever a stray branch would smack him in the face. Gaz wondered what drove her brother to these strange obsessions. Her gaze turned back to Dib and she rolled her eyes.

Dib blinked and stared at the gate ahead of him. The fence was a rusted chain link that stood at eight feet. Barbwire ran along the top edges. Random places in the fence held holes from where time at aged it, or people had broken in. Dib turned his camcorder on and held it to his eyes as he recorded the entrance. He entered pass the decaying entrance and glanced at the ruined gates.

"Wow," Dib mumbled as he turned to each tombstone.

Gaz blinked and stared at them without a care. Most of the grave markers were broken or vandalized. Chunks of tombstones littered the ground, which led their gaze to the dirt. Filled in holes were just below the markers. They could easily tell that some of the graves had been dug up. Dib walked along the old path and ran his fingers along a broken tombstone. Dib raised his camcorder from the graves and to the small clearing ahead. He blinked and raised his hand to point. Gaz looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Do you see it?" Dib whispered in repressed glee.

"What?" Gaz growled.

"The house!" Dib hissed.

"I see the lake," Gaz dryly said.

"It's right there!" Dib stated. "You can see the chipping white paint, the picket fence, and the tire swing in the tree!"

"You're crazy," Gaz mumbled as she turned and walked away from him.

Dib scowled and slowly made his way toward the house. As the snow crunched under his feet, he felt his heart speed up. The anticipation to find proof made him elevated in joy. He stared at the house from his camcorder and didn't bother opening his other eye. Dib passed the picket fence and stopped breathing. The old steps were so close, just a few feet away. The swing swayed in the wind as snow fell upon it. Dib shook his sickle hair and continued his journey. He raised his foot and placed it upon the step. There was a light inside the window.

Dib took a breath and climbed the other three steps. The light in the window flickered as he recorded this. He left hand trembled with fear and anticipation as he reached for the rusted handle. Dib grasped the handle and held on for a moment thinking it would vanish. When nothing happened he twisted the knob and the door creaked open.

* * *

Gaz grumbled as she kicked a chunk of gravestone away from her. The snow flew up and softly landed back on the ground. A crunch filled the air and she narrowed her eyes thinking it was Dib. Gaz clenched her hand and quickly spun around to hit him. Her hand loosened and she gazed at the woman in front of her. Her pale features held remorse as tears glistened on her transparent cheeks. Her clothes were tattered with age, but remained perfectly white. Her long hair floated around her as she made a silent sob. Gaz noticed that it seemed like she was in a wedding dress.

"Hello?" Gaz responded.

The woman covered her eyes with torn gloves and silently sobbed. The snow fell through her as she continued this motion. Gaz clicked the tape recorder on as the woman sobbed. She wiped her colorless eyes and pointed to the area Dib was in. Her face then turned back to Gaz and she mouthed some words. Gaz raised an eyebrow in question. The woman mouthed more words and Gaz could hear nothing. The woman slowly faded from sight like mist parting over the sea. Gaz blinked and looked over to where her brother was. Dib was floating face down in the lake.

* * *

Dib stepped inside the house and tensed when he felt heat hit his skin. A soft hum filled the air as she watched everything through his camcorder. He took another step and watched a woman pass by him. Her white dress flowed behind her as she spun and chuckled. Dib heard a childish squeal and he gasped as a small boy ran through him. The woman quickly grabbed the small child and they both chuckled. She spun him around and walked through Dib. Dib flowed her in shock and watched as she stopped inside the bathroom. The tub was filled with water.

"Hush little baby don't be sad…"

Dib blinked in confusion and lowered the camera. The woman held the child on her lap as she sat on the edge of the tub.

"Mommy's going to wash away all the bad…"

Her voice floated through the room even though her mouth remained unmoving. The camera fell form Dib's hands as he felt his vision waver. He could see everything, but he wasn't able to move. Dib could feel himself sitting upon the woman's lap. The material of her wedding dress scratched his face as he felt her lower him into the warm bath water. He held his breath as the water rose above him and blurred his vision.

"Hush little baby…I'll wash away the bad…"

* * *

Gaz ran toward the lake and shivered as she felt the water soak through her pants. She reached out and grabbed Dib by his jacket. Gaz cursed and pulled him to shore. His lips were blue and his eyes were wide open. Gaz growled and checked for a pulse. His pulse was faint, but it was there. She pushed him into a sitting position not really knowing what to do. Gaz hit his back hoping to get whatever water she could out of his lungs. He roughly inhaled the crisp air and keeled over as he began to puke water. Gaz sighed her relief and quickly smacked him on the head.

"What the hell we're you thinking?" Gaz growled as she put her jacket around him.

"I…I went inside," Dib rasped out.

"You were floating in that lake!" Gaz growled.

"The house…the woman…she killed her son," Dib managed to get out as he shivered.

"The woman in white?" Gaz questioned.

"Yeah…she killed her son," Dib shivered out.

Gaz's eyebrows furrowed as she pulled the tape recorder from her pants. She held it in her hand as she patted Dib's back. Seeing him like that, it did scare more then she cared to admit.

"Where's your proof?" Gaz questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Shit!" Dib cursed as his eyes widened.

* * *

Gaz smirked and stood up. He was ranting about how he must have lost everything in that lake. Gaz mumbled a 'right' and walked away from him. The snow crunched under her boots, as she made sure she was a good distance away. She rewound the recorder and tensed when it stopped. Gaz held the recorder to her ear a pressed play.

_"Have you seen my boy? He was so young and he saw you…he saw everything and everything saw him."_

_A soft sob filled the air._

_"I had to wash away the bad…or else they'd take him like they took his dad…"_

_A long pause filled the tensed air._

_"They're going to take your brother too…"_

Gaz stopped the recorder and blinked. She bit her lower and stuffed the recorder into her pants.

"Are you okay?" Dib questioned as he ran over to her.

Gaz shrugged and asked, "Anything see you?"

"What?" Dib questioned in confusion.

"Never mind," Gaz mumbled and turned to walk away.

"Did you see that ghost?" Dib questioned as his excitement returned.

"What ghost Dib?" Gaz questioned as she walked away.

File 27: File Closed…

* * *

Author's Note: 


	2. Siren's Song

Siren's Song

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

_Song_

* * *

_File 23: Club Anthemoessa_

_Club Anthemoessa is a small nightclub established over a hundred years ago. Recently there have been reports of missing men around the area. A strange melody is said to float around the club and leaving everyone with a sense of missing time. Dried husks of the missing men have been found near a lake a few miles from the club. Causes may be due to supernatural activity._

Dib sighed as he listened to Tak grumble. Her depressed and angry demeanor was causing him ill ease. She had taken on a new disguise since her last had been lost. Her long blue hair was pulled up in a short bun with a baseball cap to cover it. Her violet eyes glared at him and Dib nervously chuckled. The baggy sweater she wore hid all feminine traces, but she was an alien and had none anyways. Dib sighed as he wondered about this. She had fallen to earth and he had agreed to help her fit in since she had nowhere else to go. Her race banished her for her humiliating failure, and being beaten by Zim.

"This is _ridiculous_," Tak sighed.

"Only an hour," Dib grumbled as he crossed his arms and stared down at her.

"If this is some strip club…I'm leaving," Tak growled.

"It's one of those Goth clubs," Dib informed.

"Even better…I get to listen to some angst ridden teens sigh their anguish," Tak dryly stated.

"I just need to disprove or prove if there's anything supernatural," Dib said.

"Earth to Dib…my pod crashing into your room proves that," Tak grumbled with a smirk.

"Yeah it does…but I can't turn you in," Dib sighed. Tak's grin fell.

"Why not?" Tak questioned.

"Never mind," Dib replied with a small blush. Tak raised a fake eyebrow but left the subject alone.

Dib and her walked over to the cement colored building. He pushed open the metal door and held it open for her. Tak walked pass him and ignored the small smile he gave her. There was no light save for the small dimness of the candles. In the walls, there were small squares with metal bars for windows. In the middle of the room, there was fair size stage with musical equipment. Dib let the door shut and everyone ignored them. Tak huffed and Dib immediately took her hand when a guy turned and grinned at them. Tak raised another fake eyebrow in question and chuckled. Dib led her to a small table close to the stage.

Tak took a seat and wrinkled her nose at the smell of smoke. The room was enshrouded in cigarette smoke. Dib breathed through his mouth as he coughed on the smoke. Tak glared at him and he shrugged.

"This is pointless," Tak pointed out.

"It's my job and life," Dib spoke while looking away.

Tak turned her gaze away from him and glanced at her surroundings. There were only men in this club. She knew it wasn't a Goth club because half of the men looked like jocks and businessmen. Her violet eyes narrowed when the room filled with a soft laughter. Tak turned her gaze back to the stage and her eyes widened at the woman upon the stage.

"Pretty," Dib mumbled as he gazed up at her.

The woman's hazel eyes gazed at each man in the room. Her long chestnut hair flowed down to her knees. She wore only a corset and a short skirt with nylons. She turned around and Tak noticed the tattoos of bird's wings upon her pale flesh. She spun around with another melodious laugh and the men began to cheer.

"Velcome to Club Anthemoessa," her soft German accent leaked passed the American words. "I hope you have a gut time here."

The woman flashed another smile and leaned over so her cleavage could show. Dib reached into his pocket and pressed play on the voice recorder.

"How many of you vish to see my show?" The woman teased as men hooted.

She slowly brought her index finger to her mouth and shyly smirked. A soft melody began to fill the air and Tak noticed that the woman was humming. There were no speakers in the entire club. Tak's eyes narrowed.

_"Days turn to nights and each moment I find my way…into a beautiful oblivion."_

She twirled as the music turned the air warm. Dib cupped his chin as he watched the woman.

_"Inside and outside all I find within is sin."_

Tak's eyes narrowed when she felt it. Something was hypnotizing the people much like her implant.

_"Take me into the water…carry me out to the sea…"_

Dib shifted as his eyes glazed over. Tak reached over to him and dug her claws into his arm. He yelped and glared at her. She glared back.

_"I'll lure you into my beauty…drown you with your ignorance…"_

"What did you do that for?" Dib hissed.

Tak tore her sleeve and stuffed the material into his ears. He grimaced at the harsh treatment and she motioned to the stage. The woman spun around and the tattoos upon her back began to glow black.

_"One taste of my bliss will give you a final wish…"_

Dib went to remove the material in his ears and Tak slapped his hand away.

_"Sweet melodies tangle you within…"_

The black glow upon her back flashed and Dib's eyes widened. Giant eagle wings stretched out from her back. The golden feathers were as long as his arm. They ruffled and stretched as she continued her song. Dib looked to the other men and found that their eyes were shut. Tak smugly smiled as the woman's features darkened as she looked out at them.

_"Come with me to my sea…travel with me to eternity…_"

The men stood up and she continued her soft melody. One man began to glow black and he walked over to the woman. She held her now clawed hand to him and he took it. The woman brought him to the stage and danced with his hypnotized form. Her wings brushed against him as she held him close to her body. They vanished and Dib blinked in shock. Another woman appeared on stage and began to sing.

_"Within in the wings of time…you've all been lost..."_

The men opened their eyes and looked around in confusion. They began to cheer and Dib wondered how they didn't notice that the woman had changed. Dib quickly stood up and pulled Tak along with him. The woman upon the stage grinned at the two as they ran out of the building.

* * *

Dib glanced at his watch and noted that they had been in the club for twenty minutes. He knew that song didn't last twenty minutes. Tak held her gloved hand to her chest and pushed a button. Her disguise vanished and she wiggled her antennae, they were getting stiff. Tak had managed to grow a bit; she claimed that something in the Irken diet kept their height short. Her large violet eyes blinked and Dib raised an eyebrow. She cracked her fingers and raised an antenna. 

"We have to find that guy!" Dib exclaimed.

"Why?" Tak questioned.

"That thing took him," Dib pointed out.

"So," Tak drawled.

"He's in danger," Dib explained as she blankly blinked.

"I still see no point," Tak sighed.

"Let's _go_," Dib growled and Tak chuckled.

"Where are we going?" Tak smugly questioned.

"I don't know…I just don't know," Dib sighed in defeat.

"Where did they find the bodies?" Tak questioned.

Dib's face lit up and he quickly hugged Tak to himself. Tak sputtered before she was dragged off into the night with Dib.

Tak gazed down at their connected hands as Dib dragged them down through the woods. She could care less about the man with that monster. Her violet eyes blinked as Dib squeezed her hand. She wondered why she didn't pull away from him his touch. They stopped walking and she broke her gaze. She raised her violet eyes and looked pass Dib's back and to the scene ahead of them.

A large pond was ahead of them, or you could call it a small lake. The water was a pitch black that left no way you for you to see the bottom. In the middle of this lake rested a rock big enough to seat two. The woman was upon this rock cradling the man to her body. His eyes were blissfully shut as she continued to hum her song. His flesh was slowly aging as her skin became softer.

"_Stop_!" Dib called out.

The woman turned her gaze to Dib and her laugh came out in harmony with her hum. Dib ran forward and the woman continued her hum.

"What are you?" Dib questioned.

"I am everything und nothing…I vas beauty turned vile," the woman replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Dib growled out.

"These men listen to voice and come villingly to feed me…I need my beauty," the woman hissed with a laugh.

"That is not a willing victim," Tak dryly pointed out.

"Silence! You vill never know mein struggle!" The woman growled.

"How are you going to stop her?" Tak questioned Dib.

Dib tensed and Tak chuckled at this. All his searching and he seemed to never believe that anything would happen. Tak reached into Dib's pocket and pulled the heavy tape recorder from his pants. His eyes shot open at this and his mouth dropped. Tak held the recorder and chucked it at the woman. The recorder hit the woman in her head and began to play her song backwards. She screamed as her own song tore at her ears. The man fell from her grip and into the water. The woman's wings began to shed as she continued her horrible screams. Feathers floated around her as her skin slowly shriveled. Dib covered his ears as he watched her slowly age.

Tak simply watched and pulled a set of earplugs from her PAK. Tak growled and handed them to Dib when she realized she had no ears. The woman's' body turned to a dry husk and her wings were nothing more but bones with dried skin. Her mouth was open in an endless scream. She fell into the water and the man shot up from the water as soon as he floated to shore.

"Hey! That's my tape recorder!" Dib shouted out in anger.

"It's an alien!" The man shouted as he pointed to Tak.

Tak glared and kicked him in the head. He fell backwards and Dib glared at her. Tak smirked at him and watched as Dib began to ramble. The tape recorder met a watery grave, but the man was safe…unconscious…but safe. Tak turned her disguise back on and huffed. She wanted to get back to her little base. Dib followed her back to club and they found that it had erupted in flames. They stood there watching the flames dance in the night sky.

"What was that woman?" Tak questioned as she opened the car door.

"I think a Siren," Dib replied as he started the car.

He still had no proof, only Tak, and his mind.

_"My song remains the same…nothing every changes as you hear my beat…the siren song will always feed…"_

File 23(Unsolved): Club Anthemoessa is closed and all owners have vanished...

_

* * *

_Author's Note:

Just another pointless one-shot...I'm just getting ready to add Dib and Tak into my other story. I need practice with their characters.  
Please leave a review, and I know legends about the Siren so I purposly screwed it up a bit.


	3. Reflection

Reflection 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

_Visions_

* * *

_File 23: Abu Zajir (Father of Omens)_

_The mirror Abu Zajir is rumored to reveal anything. Many who gaze into the mirror dieless then a day later. The mirror shows what lies deep within a person's soul. It reveals the soul and a future. The truth can set you free, but at what cost? No one has ever lived long enough prove this too real or false._

Gaz blinked as she watched Zim choke on his tongue. He had tried to prove to her that you couldn't swallow your tongue. Gaz smirked at the alien and wondered if she could get him into a dryer. Zim regained his composer and menacingly shook a fist at her. She scoffed and turned back to the exhibit they were entering. Dib had dragged them to a museum to find out the truth about this mirror. Zim had heard about the mirror and planed to use it to destroy mankind. Gaz was surprised that the small alien had a growth spurt. He had ignored Dib despite his second banishment from Irk.

"Almost there," Dib excitedly said.

Gaz and Zim blinked at him and shook their heads. No one else was inside the museum or in line for the exhibit. Gaz growled and smacked him in the head. Zim laughed at this.

"Poor _pitiful_ _human_, you are the only one stupid enough to come to this," Zim laughed as he pointed at Dib.

"You came," Dib blandly stated.

"You _lie_!" Zim shouted.

Gaz shook her head and realized that idiots surrounded her. The caretaker finally allowed them to enter the exhibit. Dib grinned and ran into the darkened exhibit. Zim followed with a scoff. Gaz figured that she had better go with.

Dib's glasses reflected the dim light as he searched the small room for the mirror. Zim studied each fake object with a bored look. Gaz purposely tripped him when she walked by him. He glared at her and she smirked at him. Dib gasped as he approached a large object. A black sheet covered it. Gaz walked over and gripped the sheet.

"Wait Gaz!" Dib warned.

"What is it?" Gaz grumbled.

"If the legends real then we could die," Dib informed as she shrugged.

"Remove the sheet so the _Dib-beast_ can die!" Zim quickly said with a smirk.

"It's not real," Gaz firmly said.

"What if it is?" Dib shot back.

"Your _pathetic_ falsehoods are all but lies," Zim stated as Dib scowled in confusion.

Gaz rolled her eyes and quickly pulled the sheet off with a swish. She dropped it and took a step back from the mirror. The trim was a deep cherry color. On the left and right corners of the mirror were carved ravens. In between the ravens, there was an inscription.

"The monster you see is within," Gaz read.

"This is stupid," Zim growled.

Dib gazed at the mirror and scowled. He didn't see anything. Dib stepped closer and ran his fingers along the surface. Nothing happened and he sighed. It was a waste of time. Dib took a step back and grumbled in disappointment.

"Let's go…this is fake," Dib sighed as he turned and left the room.

Gaz and Zim gazed into the mirror.

_His claws tenderly trailed over the peach colored skin. He watched as violet eyes turned to gaze at him. His glove covered hand brushed away a stray piece of violet hair before he darkly grinned at her.He gazed down at her dying body as he slowly cut her open._

Zim blinked and quickly left the room without a word. Gaz shivered as she continued to gaze into the mirror.

_Metal sliced into peach colored flesh as blood splattered against her face. She raised the knife above her head and drove into the flesh, while listening to the soft squish. Her chest heaved as she smeared the blood alongthe mirror. She watched the flesh turn pale as she raised the blade again. She moved her mouth along the blade in a soft kiss before she gazed down at the corpse at her feet._

Gaz blinked and turned away from the mirror with a smirk. There was a monster within everyone.

"Gaz? Where are you?" Dib called out to her.

"I don't know," Gaz replied.

"Did you see Zim?" Dib questioned. "He flew out the building."

"Maybe he saw something," Gaz replied.

"Maybe…but I didn't," Dib grumpily replied. "Did you?"

"Yeah," Gaz responded.

"I only saw my reflection," Dib softly said.

"That's all you need to see," Gaz informed as she walked ahead.

Dib stopped walking and told her to go to the car. He ran back inside the exibit and glared at the mirror. Dib watched as the surface rippled and his world turned black. He could finally see it.

_Fire washed across the land as buildings crumbled. Tortured screams echoed throughout his mind as he saw himself. An older version of him stood upon a mound bodiesgazing down at the destruction._

Dib blinked and ran out of the exibit with a pale face.

File 23: Closed due to difficulties

* * *

Author's Note:

I always wondered what would happen if Dib was the villian 


	4. Time Skipper's Uncle

Time Skipper's Uncle

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

_File 05: Future Relatives_

_Time has always been a mystery to humans. It flows in one direction, but is there anything in the past or has everything already happened? It has been a desire to go into the past, a man claims that he can bend the waves of time and move freely about.

* * *

_

Dib wiped the sweat from his forehead as the sun glared down at him. He wondered why it was so hot today. Dib approached the small shack that the Clock man called home. The tree in his yard was dead and junk littered his yawn. Dib wrinkled his nose as the smell of trash floated to him on a breeze. Dib kicked a soda can away from his foot as he walked down the cement path and to the weathered door. Before he could knock, the door creaked open. A crimson eye peered out at him from the darkness. Dib lowered his hand and wondered if he could still run.

"You're right on time," the cracked voice whispered.

"Are you Mr. Samsa?" Dib questioned.

"In another time," the man said as he opened the door.

"I've come to talk to you about your…travels?" Dib unsurely said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Yes…my travels," Mr. Samsa drawled before he fully opened the door.

Dib listened to the door creak open and he grimaced. He really didn't want to go in there. Dib sighed and stepped inside the little shack of a house. The door quickly slammed shut behind him and Dib winced at the sound. Light filled the room as Mr. Samsa reached up and pulled a little piece of string. Dib's eyes narrowed in curiosity as he studied his surroundings. The room was void of furniture and anything to make it nice. Dib also noted that there was no other room beside the kitchen, bathroom, and room he currently occupied. The floor was nothing but wooden planks.

"I don't tend to gather possessions…there's no need for them since I travel," Mr. Samsa explained.

Dib raised an eyebrow and thought that was an understatement of the year. He turned his brown eyes to Mr. Samsa and took a good look. The man was no taller the five feet, five inches. His violet hair was cut short and randomly spiked in different directions. His crimson eyes seemed like they were staring at something else. Dib noted that his skin did hold a soft green tint. He wore a solid purple shirt and ratty black pants with dirt stains on them. His hands were covered in leather mittens, and his shoes were just regular black work boots.

"Tell me about your travels," Dib started as he leaned against the wall. He wanted to be close to a window or door.

"You already know about my travels…the others have told you about mental instability," Mr. Samsa chuckled.

"I want to hear your version," Dib coaxed as his eyelids lowered a bit in boredom.

"Why don't you take out that tape recorder…there is so much to tell," Mr. Samsa softly said. His cracked voice never raised above a whisper.

Dib raised an eyebrow at this, but he took out the tape recorder and pressed the red button. Mr. Samsa grinned as his white teeth gleamed in the dim light.

"As you know, I can travel through time…or is it that time travels through me?" Mr. Samsa questioned. "I am older then any being on this planet…or maybe I'm younger."

"What year do you come from?" Dib questioned.

"Quite simple…I was born in 2009," Mr. Samsa replied with a grin.

"That year hasn't happened; it's only 2007" Dib stated.

"It has for me…or else I wouldn't exist," Mr. Samsa pointed out.

"What's your full name?" Dib sighed.

"My name is Zag Ziminiar D. Samsa," he replied with another grin.

"What does the D. stand for?" Dib questioned.

"You'll find out soon," Samsa chuckled.

"How can you travel through time?" Dib questioned.

"My father was a genius…he once made a machine to send objects through time. Mother always said he was quite mad," Mr. Samsa mused.

"Go on," Dib sighed.

"Anyways, my father was taken away by the government leaving my mother to go her only aunt…my aunt was a starving artist," Samsa explained.

"This doesn't…"

"Listen because every story has a beginning…but mine has not yet ended," Samsa scolded as Dib nodded. "When I reached the age of five I began to continue my father's work."

"Five?" Dib unbelievingly questioned.

"I was advanced," Samsa replied.

'He's crazy,' Dib thought.

"I finished my project and found that time only flows in one direction," Samsa darkly said. "I could not go back to the future because once I arrived in the past I was stuck, for you see there was no future."

"Then how is there a past?" Dib challenged.

"Father told Mother that there was a past because it helped shaped the future. There are many different strands of time that intertwine with the same events, but each strand holds different outcomes," Samsa explained.

"Then how did you get to this past?" Dib questioned.

"Time had meant for me to come to this past, because my influence is a way to shape this time," Samsa spoke.

"Then why did you come?" Dib questioned.

"I wished to seek revenge on the one who betrayed my father and destroyed my mother's spirit," Samsa explained as he chuckled.

"Did you find him?" Dib questioned.

"Yes…but I can do nothing to him for I found that he will not do the same actions as his other self did," Samsa calmly declared as Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Dib questioned.

Samsa darkly smiled and Dib felt an air of familiarity. His brown eyes widened as he watched two antennae rise from his short violet hair and twitch. Dib pushed off the wall in shock as the tape recorder fell from his hands. Samsa reached up and pulled the mitten from his hand. It fell to the floor and he wiggled his two clawed fingers and thumb. He chuckled and Dib noticed that his teeth were a bit closer then humans. His red eyes blinked and Dib scowled.

"What the _hell_ are _you_?" Dib growled.

"I am the future," Samsa laughed as his antennae twitched.

"You're an _alien_!" Dib shouted in surprise.

"Very good…Uncle Dib," Samsa chuckled as he clapped his hands.

Dib tensed and his mouth dropped in shock. He racked his brain for answers but found nothing within his mind. Samsa smiled and he cracked his long thin fingers. Dib could finally figure out why his skin was such a pale green.

"You mean?" Dib choked out.

"Gaz did find happiness, but not before she was betrayed," Samsa sadly said as an array of emotions flickered across his face.

"Then Zim is…_oh_ _no_…" Dib groaned as he pulled his hair.

"Oh yes…that's another story you'll have to wait to watch," Samsa chuckled.

"What happened?" Dib whispered.

Samsa sighed and flexed his fingers in front of his crimson eyes. He scowled and reached into his pocket. Samsa removed the skull necklace that his mother had given him. The skull necklace was the only object that kept him connected to the world, or else he wouldn't exist.

"I can't tell you that…because it won't happen here," Samsa sighed as he kneeled down and picked up the fallen tape recorder.

"Why can't you tell me?" Dib growled.

"If I told you…then you would hate yourself," Samsa replied with a smirk.

"Oh," Dib simply mumbled as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"When you travel into the past you need something to hold you to your time…something personal. Without that object you would fade from time to never exist again because you wouldn't exist in the first place," Samsa calmly explained.

Dib nodded in understanding and Samsa sadly smiled. He threw the skull necklace to Dib and he caught it on reflex. Samsa's image began to fade. Slowly his solid figure turned transparent.

"Wait!" Dib shouted in confusion and worry.

"You asked what the 'D' in my name stood for…it stands for Dib," Samsa answered as his voice began to sound like an echo.

Dib watched as his nephew faded from time. It was strange knowing that you had a nephew that didn't even exist anymore. He wondered why he had chosen to fade from time. Dib clutched the skull necklace in his hand and then opened his fist. He carefully turned the skull to the back and his eyes widened in shock.

"Time can only part us…to g from Z," Dib mumbled as he walked out of the house.

He pocketed the skull necklace and sighed as he walked to his car. It seemed that time did work strangely. As he drove away, he realized that he had once again lost another piece of evidence and a tape recorder.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wanted to make a story out of this, but decided to just one-shot it since I'm having too much fun with other things  
Please review


End file.
